1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved dish drier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional dish drier is simply a container which is provided with a heating element at the bottom thereof. However, such a dish drier must take a long period of time to dry the dishes and cannot be used for sterilizing the dishes. Furthermore, the water dripping down from the dishes may even cause electric leakage thereby resulting accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dish drier which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.